


Only You

by twogoats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twogoats/pseuds/twogoats
Summary: After a piano lesson Shuichi struggles with his budding feelings for Kaede.





	Only You

“Here they are!”

 

Shuichi shifted a little in his armchair to look over his shoulder at Kaede as he heard a shuffling of paper and the closing of a drawer. She had invited him over to her room to show him a collection of music books she seemed particularly excited about. Shuichi was in no position to say no to her enthusiasm, besides he had a genuine interest in learning about music and getting to see Kaede’s passionate smile when she spoke about piano was definitely a bonus. 

 

“Ah, yes?” he said, focusing his attention on Kaede who appeared beside him with a handful of books and sheet music.

 

“These are the ones I was telling you about back in the music room!” she said, proudly laying out her books on the coffee table in front of them. Kaede had just been giving Shuichi a piano lesson previous to coming to her room and was still cleary riding some sort of musical high. “Chopin, Beethoven, Bach, Debussy, Mozart…” she began pointing and listing off each of the composers, beaming as if she had known each of them personally. Shuichi nodded with a small smile, watching Kaede be so passionate was cute, the way her eyes lit up and the small upturn of her lips as she happily showed off each composer. He had realized he was entirely too focused on observing her movements instead of her words so he tried to snap back to reality.

 

“Oh yes I’ve heard of them.” he felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth, “Ah, uhm I mean of course I’ve heard of them, they’re famous composers afterall…I’m sorry.” he felt a small wave of embarrassment hit him, bringing the brim of his hat over his eyes so he didn’t have to see Kaede’s reaction, he knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. There was a soft laughter from Kaede, not mocking in any sense, more of an understanding laugh. He felt Kaede’s fingertips against the hand that has holding his hat down, curling to hold his gently. 

 

“Don’t be sorry Shuichi! And don’t be embarrassed either, you’d be surprised how many people know next to nothing about music, much less who famous composers are.” she pulled his hand upwards gently, Shuichi gave no resistance to this, letting his hat be guided to reveal his flushed face. Their eyes met and Kaede gave him a reassuring smile to which he reacted to by averting his eyes quickly. Why was he acting like this? He was embarrassed of his own behavior. It’s not like he hadn't hung out with Kaede before, but he did suppose it wasn’t wrong to say that he had been starting feel himself becoming more and more attracted to her the more time they spent together.

 

“I’m really sorry Kaede, I know you were showing me your books but I suddenly don’t feel very well.” it wasn’t entirely a lie. His heart rate was more rapid and his stomach was in a knot suddenly, making him feel uneasy. He could feel himself sweating, realizing Kaede’s hand was still holding his, so gently. He felt overwhelmed, swiftly coming to terms that yes; he  _ definitely _ had a crush on Kaede. Shuichi had puzzled over this strange feeling he had felt nearly the moment they first met, but somehow hearing her talk about the subject she loved so much and being alone in her room gave him a full blown understanding of how he felt. Kaede squeezed his hand, she was standing over him since he was still sitting in the armchair. He glanced up at her upon feeling the squeeze, letting their eyes meet again. She was frowning, but in a concerned way, seeming genuinely worried.

 

“Oh no, are you feeling sick?” she pulled up on Shuichi’s hand, encouraging him to stand up. He stood up upon the gentle command, being greeted with a hand against his forehead. Kaede held her hand on his forehead under the brim of his hat and bangs, palm flat against it for a few moments. “Hm, you don’t feel warm...that’s good but you should still lie down.” He felt like he was burning from the contact but he was glad she apparently couldn’t feel it. Lying down wasn’t really a suggestion on Kaede’s part he realized as she had already begun guiding Shuichi to her bed. He tensed up instantly, stopping just before the bed.

 

“W-Wait, Kaede...this is your bed, I can’t.”

 

“Why not? If you’re not feeling well you should lie down, it’s just for a little bit and you’ll probably feel better so it’s okay. ” She was genuinely concerned Shuichi might be ill, she furrowed her brow a little not understanding why he was being hesitant. Kaede moved her hands up to his arm and upper back, pushing his thin frame forward with gentle persuasion. Lying on the bed was  _ definitely  _ more of a command than an option now. With exaggerated caution he shifted onto the bed as if not wanting to make a single wrinkle, lying his head gingerly on the pillow. It smelled like Kaede, giving him an odd sort of comfort, even though she was right there in front of him. Shuichi felt the mattresses weight shift as Kaede sat on the end of the bed by his feet, looking over at him, his heart rate picked up again. “I hope me being a piano freak didn’t make you sick haha.” she said, making small talk more than anything. 

 

“No! Never! No not at all! I’m always really interested in what you have to say!” he sat up quickly in a small fit of passion no wanting her to misunderstand, he didn’t want Kaede to think she made him sick by simply expressing her interest.

 

“Whoa! It’s okay Shuichi, I was just kidding don’t worry. Now lie back down please.” she adjusted on the bed, crawling a little so she was on the side of him, touching his shoulders lightly so he would lie back down. He shifted back down at Kaede’s touch, finding himself unable to be anything but passive to her commands. He felt his face redden again, the combined feeling of being in her bed, her hands on him, looking in her eyes, everything in this situation was completely innocent and yet he felt himself overpowered with emotion. “W-What…” Kaede asked quietly, his facial expression must have been obvious even though he was trying to suppress it. Upon seeing how Shuichi was acting Kaede felt a little thrown off. She hadn't even fully thought about the situation they were in until just now, she was so focused on sharing her music books at first and then Shuichi's well-being that she didn’t even think about how it was just the two of them in her room alone and on her  _ bed _ . Kaede’s face grew pink and she looked down at her hands which were curled up on her folded legs, as she thought more and more about the situation. It was her idea for Shuichi to come over, but maybe it was strange, to bring him into her room like this? She wasn’t sure if any of the other students had been in each others rooms alone, at least she hadn't heard about it.

 

“Kaede…” Shuichi said softly, Kaede had gone quiet for a few moments so he was concerned he had freaked her out with his strange reactions. 

 

“Mm?” she snapped out of her inner thoughts to look at him. Shuichi sat up a little so he was sitting up against the wall, bringing an awkward hand to scratch his face as he searched for what he actually wanted to say.

 

“Sorry, I’m being weird...I just, uhm.” he had more he wanted to say but hesitated, reaching for his hat to cover his face instead. “I should probably go back to my own room to rest.” He started to shift to get up before he felt a slight grip on his forearm, a small squeeze asked him not to leave.

 

“You just what Shuichi?” Kaede asked, almost at a whisper. “You can tell me.” She had a feeling she knew what Shuichi was feeling and what he wanted to say, but that didn’t stop her own heartbeat from quickening. His face and actions were easy enough to read but she wanted confirmation. Shuichi was stiff and quiet for a moment, his mouth felt dry and the room felt so quiet he was sure Kaede was able to hear his heart racing in his chest.

 

“I…” he squeaked, he tried to compose himself so his voice wouldn’t crack in his nervousness, there was no point in lying or trying to hide it at this point. “Kaede I...I really like you.” he admitted in a rush of confidence, or maybe it was his anxiousness? 

 

“Shuichi…” Kaede stared at him wide-eyed before looking down at her hands again, she had a feeling he was going to say something along those lines but it still somehow took her by surprise. She felt her hands start to tremble a little, her fingers fidgeting and tangling among themselves nervously. To be honest she had been trying to figure out her own feelings for Shuichi for a while now too. Kaede had always thought she was exclusively into girls, she had never been attracted to a guy before so she was unsure if her initial attraction to Shuichi was some sort of compulsory heterosexuality or something more, and with him it felt very genuine and real. The kind way he acted and spoke, she felt so utterly comfortable and herself around him. There was a silence between them, both being caught up in Shuichi’s confession. Shuichi lifted his hat up to peep at Kaede’s reaction, since she had been silent aside from her initial uttering of his name.

 

“I-It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way! I know we haven’t known each other that long and maybe it’s weird but...it’s the truth of my feelings.” he said, wanting to break the silence but also not wanting Kaede to feel awkward or like she had to say the same back to him. Kaede looked up from her lap, their eyes meeting again, both of their faces flushed as they stared at each other. The two held eye contact for a few moments, lingering in the deafening silence, both their heartbeats seeming to vibrate off the walls of Kaede’s bedroom. Finally there was a shift, the bed creaked quietly as Kaede moved so she was leaning over Shuichi a bit, her face close to his.

 

“Don’t worry Shuichi, I like you too.” she admitted. Their faces were close, their nervous breaths mingling together. Shuichi wanted to lean up and kiss her so bad but his anxiousness left him frozen in place. Kaede while nervous too, knew how shy Shuichi was and decided to make the first move. She leaned in slowly, their lips pressing together gently into a soft, warm kiss. Shuichi felt like he was going to melt into Kaede’s lips, admittedly it was his first kiss and he couldn't have imagined a better person to share it with. Kaede pulled away a little, giving him a shy  _ is this okay? Did you like that? _ Sort of look. He responded by leaning forward back into Kaede’s lips to kiss her again. He wasn’t really sure what to do with his mouth, it’s not like it was rocket science exactly but he also didn’t want to embarass himself. Kaede guided him a little in their kissing, noticing his hesitance, and she didn’t mind at all. Their kisses were soft and slow, but deliberate. Kaede moved to adjust herself so she was more in Shuichi’s lap, uncomfortable in her current kissing position. Shuichi grew ridgid as she moved unto him.

 

“Ah, uhm…” he muttered weakly, suddenly not able to make eye contact with her.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked, growing embarrassed upon seeing Shuichi’s reaction. Was she being too bold and going too quickly? She did suppose she may be too getting caught up in the moment.

 

“I mean, yes it’s okay...I just wasn’t expecting it.” he replied, making eye contact again. Truthfully he was getting pretty turned on just from kissing and was afraid his growing arousal would poke Kaede and scare her. He adjusted his hips under her so he was in a less vulnerable poking position before continuing. “Would it be alright...if we kept kissing?” he asked, missing the feeling of Kaede’s lips on his already. She smiled a little and leaned in again, resting her hands on his shoulders for support. They started again slowly but began to build their way up to more fast paced and needy kisses. Shuichi rested nervous hands on Kaede’s sides, holding her cautiously as they made out.

 

“Shuichi...touch me.” she said quietly. She was surprised at her own desperate voice but she had already said it so there was no point in trying to redact it.

 

“I am touching you.” he replied shyly, unsure of what Kaede wanted.

 

“No, I mean  _ touch  _ me…”she repeated, her face reddening, embarrassed to have to say it again. Shuichi hesitated, he was pretty sure he knew where she wanted to be touched but what if he was wrong and upset her? His anxiety got to him as his head flooded with all the ways the situation could go wrong and get awkward. She noticed his reluctance and nervousness, seeing that he wasn’t going to make a move unless given explicit direction. Kaede had to admit it was nice he wasn’t just an average horny boy trying to get in her pants and that he was careful and kind with her but it also meant she had to take somethings into her own hands. She took his right hand that was resting on her hip, guiding it under her skirt and hoping that that would be enough of a hint for the boy under her. Shuichi's hand hovered nervously over her panties for a moment, he was glad he was right about what she wanted but now it meant he had to take some action.

 

“Ah, okay.” he nodded, bringing his fingers up gingerly to touch against her panties. They were warm and...wet, wetter than he had expected. He felt his face burn as he began to rub his fingers gently against her clothed pussy, it was hard to believe that she was like  _ this  _ for  _ him. _ He’d never touched a girl or anyone for that matter like this before, but it felt nice, especially with Kaede. 

 

“Shuichi…” she leaned her face against his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed but so good from the simple touch. She pressed down against his fingers a little, trying to encourage him to rub her more, it was a little embarrassing but she trusted him so it was okay. Shuichi took the hint, kneading his fingers against her, leaving a wetness on them. Kaede’s quiet breathing and occasional modest moan when Shuichi brushed against just the right place were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. She leaned away from him briefly, grabbing at the bottom of her clothing “I’m warm.” she stated simply, pulling her pink sweater vest over her head and lying it on the bed before undoing her tie and beginning to unbutton her white undershirt. Shuichi watched intently, keeping his eyes on her chest, much to his own shame. His eyes widened as she took off the button up, revealing her ample chest, cupped in a cute baby pink bra. He knew Kaede had big boobs from simply observing them strained in her normal clothes but seeing them out like this made him feel weak. He averted his eyes briefly, feeling like he shouldn't be staring but had quickly brought his eyes back, unable to resist. Kaede noticed his gawking and covered up her chest feeling self conscious in his gaze. “H-Hey…! It’s embarrassing if you stare like that!”

 

“Oh!” Shuichi exclaimed, realizing just how rude he was being, “I’m sorry!” he quickly directed his line of sight to the desk next to the bed. He felt Kaede shift in his lap, though he didn’t dare look back at her yet.

 

“It’s okay, ha.” she replied, exhaling a little to break up the tension, though she wasn’t sure if it was more for Shuichi’s sake or her own. Shuichi still didn’t turn his head, waiting for some sort of permission since he felt slimey for staring at Kaede in such a manner. She touched the sides of his flushed cheeks, turning his head to face her again. “I may have overreacted a bit, I’m not used to being like this in front of another person so I got nervous but...you can look Shuichi.” With her permission he slowly glanced down to get an eyeful of her chest again, his pants were painfully tight at this point, his dick straining for any sort of release from it’s confines. “Y-You can touch them too if you want.” she offered timidly, making Shuichi feel like he was going to explode.

 

“Ah, can I take off some of my clothes first though? I’m feeling a bit warm myself…” he shifted trying to get in an easier position, accidently brushing his boner against Kaede’s thigh, causing them both to gasp in surprise. “I’m sorry I…” he felt the need to try and explain the reason his dick was hard, even though it was obvious to both of them why.

 

“It’s okay Shuichi, let’s just get your clothes off.” she replied, her voice wavering trying to play it off like she wasn't also startled by hardness against her leg. She reached down, undoing the buttons of his black uniform, which he shrugged off and shed unto the floor. Kaede reached for the buttons of his white undershirt, starting to undo those buttons as well.

 

“Kaede, you don’t have to, I can undress myself.” he said in a timid voice, though he wasn’t exactly doing much to stop her.

 

“It’s fine I don’t mind helping.” she insisted, unbuttoning the last button of the dress shirt.

 

“A-At least let me do my pants myself…” Shuichi said as he pulled his white shirt the rest of way off, letting it pool neatly next to his uniform blazer. Kaede shifted off of him and the bed, her blonde hair brushing briefly against his bare chest and shoulders. She stood up, undoing the zipper of her music patterned skirt, letting it drop down onto the floor to reveal a pair of pink panties that coincidently matched her bra. Shuichi hadn’t even begun to remove his pants, too distracted by watching his crush remove her skirt and now felt mesmerized by how cute he found her matching bra and panties.

 

“Shuichi!” she was flustered by his staring, although not mad.

 

“Right! I’m sorry…!” he quickly removed his striped pants, giving a small sigh of relief as his dick was finally able to breathe a little better now that it wasn’t trapped in his pants. There was a sudden rush of cool air on his head as his baseball cap was swiftly removed from his head by Kaede. “Wha-hey! Why did you do that…” he asked sadly, covering his head, now feeling more exposed with his hat off than he did with his near naked body.

 

“I’ve been curious as to what your hair looked like under your cap...besides now I can see your eyes better now.” she gave a genuine smile, gazing into Shuichi’s green eyes, it was nice to see them unobscured for the first time. He returned the smile, small but just as genuine; he felt utterly naked without his metaphorical safety blanket but Kaede made him feel so secure, he figured it would be okay just this once. Kaede rejoined Shuichi on the bed, they laid side by side before joining their lips together for a tender kiss, feeling each others mouths curl into a smile. “Should we continue?” 

 

Shuichi nodded, “It’s still okay if I touch right?” his face flushed at his own question but he had been thinking about Kaede’s boobs since her shirt came off.

 

“Yes, you can still touch haha” her laugh was a nervous one, but she meant her words. Shuichi timidly brought his hands to cup the sides of her bra, holding them there awkwardly but still enjoying the simple sensation of having the weight of her chest in his hands. He gave a very modest and gentle squeeze, not wanting to seem like a pervert, his thumbs squishing into the warm flesh of her breasts that peeked out the top of the bra. He looked up from his fixation to see if Kaede was enjoying it, her face as flush, looking at him a bit expectantly “You can take it off, the bra I mean...if you want more.”

 

“Wha-I’ve never, I mean, I don’t know how.” he stumbled over his words. He didn’t want to embarrass himself trying to unhook her bra, he had no idea how girls even put them on, much less take them off. “I’m sorry…” Kaede gave a small, thoughtful head tilt, she didn’t think taking off a bra was all that difficult but then again she was a girl and Shuichi had probably never worn or handled one before.

 

“Here, I’ll help you.” she guided Shuichi’s hands to the back of her bra, making sure his fingers were touching the hooks, “There.” her instructions were brief and simple, mostly due to her own nerves but she hoped Shuichi would be able to figure it out from there, he was the Ultimate Detective after all. His fingers fumbled around with the bras clasps, it felt like some sort of foreign complicated puzzle too him, he messed around several times before finally feeling the satisfaction of the pieces coming apart. He cautiously pulled the bra towards him, Kaede helping to shrug it off, freeing her boobs from their confinement. Shuichi laid the pink intimate wear somewhere between them on the bed, taking in the sight before him. He was quiet but out of admiration, her boobs were soft and enticing and her nipples were the perfect pink, or at least they were just how he had imagined they would be. His hands moved to her now bare chest, holding them with his usual gentle touch. Kaede’s chest was warm and pillowy in his hands, he felt a strange sort of comfort as he massaged the flesh around; he looked to Kaede, hoping that this was feeling good for her too. Her face was pink and her were eyes closed, “Do you like this Shuichi?” she asked, a little breathy, she must have known he was looking at her.

 

“Ah yes, very much so…” he wasn’t sure what to say, he wanted to shower her with compliments about how perfect she was. There was a slight shift as Kaede adjusted her body, Shuichi suddenly feeling a cupped hand on his strained and almost forgotten about boner.

 

“I’m sorry Shuichi, you’ve been treating me so well and I haven’t been doing anything for you.” Kaede sounded genuinely concerned and almost disappointed in herself for neglecting to try and pleasure him. Shuichi wanted to tell her that he didn’t mind, that being able to touch her like this was gratifying enough for him but all he was able to do was let out a yelp as she squeezed him through his plaid underwear. Kaede had never see a dick in person before much less handled one but she figured it was pretty straight forward. Although she was a bit embarrassed about it, Shuichi had been treating her so gently and making her feel good, jacking him off was the least she could do. She gripped the base, figuring it was a good place to start and began to stroke him up and down his clothed shaft. Shuichi was speechless, his head tucked between her breast and shoulder, as he moaned quietly into her skin, feeling unable to control his voice. It felt amazing, much better than his own hand had ever felt. Kaede felt confident she was doing a good job judging from Shuichi's reaction, despite not knowing exactly what she was doing. There was a pit of warmth bubbling up in Shuichi, he knew he was close and pressed his hips against Kaede’s stroking hand instinctively before hesitating and stopping himself.

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait!” he sputtered, practically begging. Kaede stopped, a bit startled by the outburst she removed her hand.

 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, worried that she had done something wrong or had hurt him somehow. Shuichi adjusted himself so he was face to face with Kaede again.

 

“Ah, yes I’m okay I just...don’t want to finish yet” he muttered sheepishly. He looked into her eyes, he didn’t want to cum yet, feeling as though that would symbolize them stopping. He knew they couldn’t be in this moment forever but it was just too soon to finish. “Do you think I could try, um.” he mumbled the last part rendering it incomprehensible. 

 

“What?” Kaede asked, straining to hear him.

 

“Could I…” he trailed off, his cheeks heating up as he tossed the words around in his head. Kaede looked at him quizzically, trying to read his face. “Could I. I mean if it’s alright with you um...”

 

“Shuichi just say what you need to say!” she blurted out, growing flustered wanting to know what he wanted to ask her. She calmed herself quickly realizing her outburst, “Whatever it is you can say it…” she touched his hand in a reassuring manner, intertwining their fingers loosely. Shuichi let out a shaky breath, trying to loosen up his nerves.

 

“Can I.” he cleared his throat before continuing, “Would it be alright if I...ate you out?” The room went quiet for a moment after the bold request, hearts beating loudly in their chests, both staring at each other with beet red faces. 

 

“S-Shuichi!” she exclaimed, breaking the silence. Kaede bit her lip a little nervously, averting her eyes before meeting Shuichi’s gaze again. She squeezed his fingers with hers, suddenly not able to speak.

 

“I mean, if that’s alright! Was that weird to ask…I mean I’ve never done it before but...” he worried, hoping that he didn't just mess up or suddenly make her feel awkward. “I would really like to make you feel good Kaede, if you’ll allow me.” Kaede made a flustered ‘ _ mmm’  _ sound with her mouth, it’s not like she didn’t want him to do it, she  _ really _ did want him to, the request had just caught her off guard.

 

“It’s not weird...you just surprised me is all. You’re so incredibly sweet.” she replied, leaning in pressing their lips together, holding him in the kiss for a few moments. It was funny, they had only known each other a short amount time and she couldn’t believe how much she utterly trusted Shuichi, it felt like they had known each other forever. She broke off the kiss, slowly getting on her back into a better position for Shuichi's proposition. She looked at him intently, hoping he would understand that she was ready for him. He understood her body language and began to move and even though he was the one that suggested it, his stomach churned in a nervous knot as he shifted on the bed so he was over Kaede. He took a moment to really take in Kaede’s form, everything about it was perfect to him, her blonde hair, kind eyes, soft body...he was nervous but excited to become intimate with her most intimate of parts. Shuichi moved down so he was between her thighs, Kaede’s face burned as she parted her legs for him a little, watching as he gingerly hooked his fingers around the sides of her pink panties, sliding them down and over her lifted legs with care. He discarded the panties and settled down on his elbows between her legs staring for a moment, doing a mental step-by-step of ‘how to eat a girl out’ in his head; he had never done anything like this before but he figured he could do it...probably. He hesitated, being face to face with Kaede’s pussy was intimidating but he needed to do what he promised; make her feel good. He leaned in to fundamentally kiss her there, soft hairs brushing against his nose, his mouth and chin becoming wet. It was warm and strangely comforting for him, this was certainly a place he wanted to get used to. Shuichi parted his lips letting his tongue out so he could explore her.

 

“Shuichi…” Kaede had been watching him but her head lolled back on the pillow in pleasure, fingers gripping at the sheets as he worked her more. Shuichi lacked any sort of technique and was admittedly pretty sloppy but it didn’t mean it didn’t feel good. She let out a gasp as soon as Shuichi’s exploring found her clit, “Oh, Oh Shuichi right there…” she whined, her thighs enveloping around his head. Held there by Kaede’s legs he worked on the spot that she requested with his inexperienced mouth, eager to please her. “Ah...Shuichi!” she tightened around him, her body rocking in a wave of pleasure against his mouth as she came. Kaede’s legs fell slack, allowing Shuichi to lift his head up to breathe and wipe his mouth of fluids. He glanced up at Kaede’s face, her cheeks were flushed and eyes closed, still riding the last bits of her orgasm. 

 

“You...you liked that right? Was it okay…” he asked, sitting up. He felt like the answer was obvious, she came so it obviously had felt good in some way but he still felt the need for confirmation.

 

“I loved it Shuichi. Come here…” Kaede replied, still catching her breath. She held her arms up, beckoning him  down to come hold her. He didn’t hesitate for once, laying down over her and enveloping her in his arms as she did the same; their bodies pressed together, his thin frame against her soft one. 

“Kaede...I really like you.” he squeezed her, reaffirming his feelings and pressing his face into her neck. He felt oddly emotional, like he was going to cry; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so utterly calm and safe.

 

“I really like you too Shuichi.” she replied, bringing a hand up to pet his head, fingers running through his dark hair. They were both silent for a while, feeling each others chests move up and down against the others with each breath, it was just them and for a moment it felt like they weren’t trapped in this awful killing game. “Shuichi.”

 

They had been quiet for so long that hearing her speak surprised him, he removed his face from the warmth of her neck to look at her. “Mm, what is it?”

 

“I...I want to do it with you.” her eyebrows were furrowed a little in a bit of a serious expression, her face turning red.

 

“W-What _ it _ ? You mean like...have sex…?” he said the last word in a hushed tone, as if he wasn’t supposed to say it.

 

“Yes.” she nodded, confirming the words to Shuichi as well as herself, “I want to be closer with you, as close as two people can be.”

 

“Kaede…” he kissed her cheek tenderly, the burning from her face warming his lips, “I...I want to do it with you too.” his voice wavered, he was feeling emotional again. There was a pause in their conversation before Kaede spoke.

 

“Um...I actually don’t have any protection though, and I’m not on the pill or anything so...” she admitted, realizing that that could complicate things.

 

“Ah…” Shuichi replied, weighing their options in his head before suddenly remembering something. “Um...actually.” he got up, leaving the warmth of Kaede’s embrace and rustling through his pants pocket on the floor, pulling out a small wrapped foil from it. “Actually...I found this in the warehouse the other day. I think there might be more there but this one was just by itself so um, I took it.” he confessed, looking rather embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what had even possessed him to grab the lone condom in the first place. Maybe out of pure curiosity? Natural detective instinct to collect things? Or maybe he was secretly hoping something like this would happen with Kaede. “I hope this is okay…” he said, rejoining Kaede on the bed and presenting it to her. She sat up and took the condom in her hands, giving a small sigh of relief as she looked it over.

 

“Ah yes this is great. It’s a little weird you just picked this up but I guess I’m glad you did.” she laughed a little before becoming a bit serious again as she realized what their next steps would be. “So um, I guess we should put this on then huh?” She stared between his legs at his underwear, Shuichi’s dick had long since returned to its flaccid state in their calm, post-oral cuddling. 

 

“Yes…” he felt the same as Kaede, his heart beating fast thinking about what they were about to do. He removed his underwear slowly, slower than necessary, having them join his other clothes on the floor. Shuichi was now as naked as Kaede, looking at her nervously, “Um, shall I…?” he gestured to his dick, figuring he should get hard before they could move forward.

 

“Let me do it.” Kaede replied, in a rather insistent tone. She felt like she hadn’t done much of anything for him yet and wanted to returned the favor. She reached between Shuichi’s legs, grabbing a hold of his soft cock, though it had already begun hardening immediately at her touch. She gave it a few good pumps, observing intently since was the first time she was seeing Shuichi’s dick, well, any dick for that matter. His dick seemed relatively average, not big but not small either, it seemed to fit him well and if it was perfect for him Kaede figured it would be perfect for her too. Shuichi made small, cute noises as he was jerked off by her, not taking long at all to become erect again. Kaede removed her hand once it seemed hard enough, opening the condom before pausing, “Um...I think it goes on like this?” she questioned herself, holding the base of his dick and sliding the condom over his head and down the shaft.

 

“Ah, yeah that seems right.” he replied, his nerves causing his voice to crack. The two just stared at each other in a moment of silence, cheeks burning up and hearts racing, the time had come for the next step. 

 

“Um okay…” Kaede was the first to speak, taking a deep breath she adjusted herself and laid back on the pillow, “Shuichi, I’m ready…” Shuichi gulped, moving over her, he knew he was supposed to feel excited and good about this but he felt his stomach churn, why were his nerves getting to him so bad now of all times?

 

“Uhm…” his voice faltered his anxiousness clear in his tone and body language. He wanted to do this, more than anything he wanted to make love to Kaede. But his body was suddenly rocked with severe performance anxiety, feeling a panic attack coming on. “Um, Kaede...Kaede I don’t know if I can do this. I-I’m really sorry.” he shook a little, he felt tears welling up as he thought about how stupid he was being and how disappointed he was going to make Kaede.

 

“Shuichi!” her voice was one of concern, bringing her hands up to cup his face. “Shuichi, Shuichi it’s okay, deep breaths calm down.” she rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks in a comforting manner, humming a little in an effort to soothe him. Shuichi leaned into one of her hands, his eyes were closed so she wouldn't see how watery they were but a tear managed to slip out.

 

“I’m sorry…” he repeated, feeling ashamed of his inability to keep it together for her. “I want to do this with you, I’m just...I’m just afraid I won’t be good enough.” 

 

“Shuichi...we both care about each other so that matters more than anything. You will be good enough, you are good enough, but if you don’t want to keep going we don’t have to either. I know you’re nervous, I’m nervous too…” she pet his face gently again. Shuichi made a noise with his mouth, indicating that he was still unsure. “Would you feel better if I were on top?” she offered sheepishly.

 

“W-What do you mean by that?” he stammered.

 

“I mean like if you laid down on your back and I rode you! Y-You know…” she felt awkward explaining but figured it might ease his nerves if there was less pressure on him to ‘do the work’. Shuichi averted his eyes shyly.

 

“I-I hadn’t thought about anything like that...we could try it.” he replied, letting his eyes meet hers again.

 

“Okay, and we’ll stop if you still don’t feel good okay?” Shuichi nodded at Kaede’s words and they both shifted positions, Shuichi laying down on his back and Kaede settling down on his stomach, just in front of his boner.

 

“This feel okay?” she asked, wanting to make sure he was comfortable.

 

“Mhm.” he nodded his head looking up at her cute form, he did feel a lot better already but still felt guilty for not being able top, he would have to make it up to her next time...if she would have him again after this.

 

“O-Okay then, I’m going to put it in.” she said quietly, this is it she figured, her and Shuichi were going to have sex. She lifted herself up a bit, aligning herself with Shuichi’s cock. Kaede exhaled slowly as she pressed the head into her entrance, going down on it slowly and feeling the slight pressure as he entered her. She had masturbated before with toys before back at home so the feeling wasn’t exactly new but with a real dick it was so different, but definitely not bad. It was warm, pulsating slowing inside her as she took him in entirely, he wasn’t big and she was well lubricated so it wasn’t an entirely difficult task; she felt like he filled her perfectly. “Ah...Shuichi. How does this feel?”

 

“R-Really good…” he replied, Kaede felt amazing inside, far more incredible than his hand had felt when he was thinking about her. He felt like his anxious nerves had melted away and were replaced with pleasure and they hadn't even moved yet. “Kaede you’re amazing…” She smiled a little at his praise, reaching her hands to intertwine their fingers.

 

“I’m going to move now okay? Let me know if you need me to stop.” Shuichi nodded, squeezing her hand. Kaede began then, grinding her hips down against him at a slow but steady pace, earning a moan from the boy below her. She picked up the pace as she found a good rhythm, riding his dick harder as she found a good angle for his dick to hit her. “Ahh...oh my god Shuichi...” her breath became ragged as she bounced on him, both of them hitting each other in the right spots.

 

“Kaede…” he strained, he could barely think straight as Kaede fucked herself on him. It felt amazing, their two bodies connected like this in such an intimate manner, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He squeezed her hands tightly, feeling that familiar wave of heat and pleasure rise inside him, “Kaede, I think I’m going to cum…!” and with those words he made a bit of a strangled sound, thrusting his hips up into Kaede, releasing into the condom. He panted, shaking a bit from his orgasm, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden rush of pleasure.

 

“Ahh, I’m close too Shuichi.” she replied, feeling the warmth from his cum and the pulsing from his cock. She leaned down to kiss him needily, grinding and rubbing her clit against his pelvis. “Shuichi, Shuichi…” she breathed his name in between their kisses before she moaned loadly, tightening around him cumming for a second time and making both of their lower parts wet. Kaede continued to grind against him, slower and slower until she came to a stop, kissing him and holding his hands the whole time. Once again the room fell quiet as they laid there still connected, both of them breathing heavily, coming down from their pleasure. A small giggle came from Kaede.

 

“Hm?” Shuichi questioned upon hearing the laugh, Kaede looked at him with a smile.

 

“Nothing, I just...I’m really happy. You’re so sweet and you make me feel good.” she replied, “I hope I made you feel good too?”

 

“Oh yes! Amazing Kaede! You were wonderful and beautiful and I’m sorry I-” he was stopped mid sentence by a kiss, which he melted into.

 

“Don’t apologize Shuichi. I had a lot of fun...it was amazing to be with you...like that.” her face flushed remembering all that they had did, who knew a simple piano lesson could have turned into this. Shuichi was the one to smile this time, overjoyed to hear her words. Kaede shifted off of him, so she could lie next to him, both taking each other in their arms again.

 

“Hey Kaede…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want to stop this killing game and get out of here with you, and when we do...um...do you think you would maybe want to be my girlfriend?” he asked shyly, somehow mustering up the courage to do so. Kaede’s eyes widened and he was afraid he had overstepped a boundary before her lips formed into a smile.

 

“Shuichi…!” she held him tight, burying her face in his chest before resurfacing to look at him, “I would love to be your girlfriend but um, we don’t have to wait until we get out you know…we can date now. I know this isn’t the ideal place to start a relationship but it would make me happy, to know that I at least have you here with me. And then when we get out of here you can come to my house and I can show you my piano!” she laughed a little, trying to ease tension on the dreary fact of them being trapped.

 

“Yes...I feel the same way. I want to be with you, even if it’s in this awful place. Ha, and yes I would love to see your piano.” they smiled at each other before their lips met, a kiss to affirm their new relationship and the promise for them to get out together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is my first time writing in a long time but i had a lot of fun~ <:)


End file.
